Act 4: Nightly Tears of Sympathy
is the fourth episode of Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. Synopsis Ryunosuke and Mako work together to watch over a boy who made a dubious deal with an Ayakashi over giving up his dream. Plot After confronting the Ayakashi Namiayashi who eludes them, the Shinkengers search for the young boy whom the monster made a promise to, a little leaguer named Ryota. Ryunosuke and Mako manage to find him and attempt to talk to Ryota, but the boy refused to answer them and pedals off. Following him to his home to learn whatever secret he has, the two get into a discussion of Ryunosuke's personal regret of his life-long dream that he has been keeping to himself before Mako comforts him, later giving him poorly made muffler and meal as they spend the night at the stake out. The next day, they find Ryota on the move as he suddenly disposes of his baseball stuff and calls Namiayashi as he performs his end of the promise, hurting himself so he cannot play baseball in order to get his grandfather back. However, Namiayashi revealed it to be a lie as part of his plan to make the boy cry to overflow the Sanzu River. Vowing to make the Ayakashi pay, Ryunosuke and Mako transform to fight him as the others arrive. While the others deal with the Nanashi, Shinken Blue and Shinken Pink defeat Namiayashi as he revives into a giant. After the Ryu and the Kame Origami get a shot at him, Shinkenoh is formed and finishes the Ayakashi off. Later, after Takeru uses his Mojikara to ease Ryota as he stands by the sidelines, Ryunosuke is confused when Mako turns him down. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Ryota: *Ryota's grandfather: *Coach: *Ryunosuke Ikenami(Child): Secret Disks *Shinken Red - Kyoutsuu (Rekka Daizantou), Shishi (Rekka Daizantou), Hidden Shield (Shishi Origami) *Shinken Blue - Kyoutsuu (Water Arrow), Ryuu (Water Arrow), Hidden Shield (Ryuu Origami) *Shinken Pink - Kyoutsuu (Heaven Fan), Kame (Heaven Fan), Hidden Shield (Kame Origami) *Shinken Green - Kyoutsuu (Wood Spear), Kuma (Wood Spear), Hidden Shield (Kuma Origami) *Shinken Yellow - Kyoutsuu (Land Slicer), Saru (Land Slicer), Hidden Shield (Saru Origami) Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 7, . *'Key Title Kanji': 涙 (Tear; referring to the Gedoshuu's goal) *A catch-up of the first twelve episodes of Samurai Sentai Shinkenger was aired as part of the special event on TV Asahi. http://www.jefusion.com/2012/07/super-hero-max-2012-to-air-this-august.html Home video releases *The first volume of the ''Samurai Sentai Shinkenger'' Blu-Ray Box Set comes with the show's first 16 episodes, as well as the director's cut of the first two episodes, and was released on February 7th 2014 at a cost of 20,790 yen. Shinkenger Blu-ray.jpg|''Shinkenger'' on Blu-ray 81Fby7bb-xL. SL1373 .jpg|''Shinkenger'' Volume 1, Blu-ray cover Samurai Sentai Shinkenger DVD Volume 1 features episodes 1-4: Act 1: The Gallant Appearance of the Five Samurai, Act 2: The Stylish Combination, Act 3: An Extermination Skill Contest and Act 4: Nightly Tears of Sympathy. References See Also Category:Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Yasuko Kobayashi